


[霜鐵]你已不是你

by shal303



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 東尼和一干夥伴回到2012年的紐約尋找宇宙魔方，遇上了被囚禁的洛基。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	[霜鐵]你已不是你

**Author's Note:**

> A4劇透有。
> 
> 霜鐵交往前提。
> 
> A4妮與A1基的對峙。
> 
> 極短。之後可能擴寫。

東尼和一干夥伴回到2012年的紐約尋找宇宙魔方，遇上了被囚禁的洛基。

與過去的情人久別重逢，東尼的情緒很是激動，他想上前去摸摸洛基的臉頰，向他傾訴他的愛意還有他的想念，但當他看到洛基眼裡滿溢的冷漠之情，他卻步了。

明明你就是你，你卻不是你。

東尼就這樣盯著洛基長達三分鐘之久，最後他眨了眨眼，硬是逼回了眼中的淚水，轉頭離去。

留下一臉莫名的洛基。

Fin.


End file.
